Chapter 27 Time freezes
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo has lost his fighting spirit and Sailor Moon defends his honor eagerly


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****27**

**ΤΟ ΠΑΓΩΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ**

Πέρασε μία εβδομάδα και το τραύμα ήταν ακόμα αθεράπευτο, σαν να μην πέρασε μια μέρα για τον Neo. Ο χρόνος είχε παγώσει για τον Neo, τίποτα δεν ήταν πια το ίδιο, από τότε που έχασε το πολυτιμότερο πράγμα γι αυτόν, ένιωθε εντελώς άδειος. Παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειες των κοριτσιών, τίποτα δεν φαινόταν αρκετά ικανό για να του απαλύνει τον πόνο. Καθόταν με τις ώρες στο σπίτι του και κοίταζε την κάρτα της και τα δάκρυα στα μάτια του, βρίσκονταν σχεδόν μόνιμα στα μάτια του...Τα οποία αξίζει να σημειωθεί, είχαν κοκκινίσει, μπορεί να πέρασε καιρός αλλά η οργή του και η δίψα του για εκδίκηση μεγάλωναν μέρα με τη μέρα...Μια λύση που του πρόσφερε ανακούφιση για λίγη ώρα, ήταν οι βόλτες με τη μηχανή του αλλά όταν επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του. Ο πόνος του επανερχόταν...

Στα αλήθεια κόντευε να τρελαθεί. Κουβέντα δεν μπορούσες να του πάρεις. Σε κάποια στιγμή έφυγε από το σπίτι του και πήγε στη θάλασσα και κοίταζε το άπειρο για πολλή ώρα, παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Απέτυχα...Ακόμα κι αν κρατώ στα χέρια μου όλη τη δύναμη του κόσμου... Δεν μπορεί να συγκριθεί με αυτό...Δεν το αξίζω πια...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε κρατώντας σφιχτά την καρφίτσα του, από την άλλη κρατούσε το Στιλέτο του αλλά του φαινόταν τόσο βαρύ που του έπεσε από το χέρι, όταν έσκυψε να το πιάσει. Είπε:

-ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΕΤΑΙ ΠΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ!!! Φώναξε και το πέταξε με όλη του τη δύναμη στη θάλασσα

Έπειτα, γύρισε πίσω στο σπίτι του στην ίδια άθλια κατάσταση

Μετά από δύο μέρες ακόμα, ήρθε πάλι η Usagi να τον δει και να συζητήσουν. Σε κάποια στιγμή του είπε:

-Αποφασίσαμε να δώσουμε ένα τέλος σε όλα αυτά, Χρειαζόμαστε όμως τη βοήθειά σου.

Και τελικά αυτός μίλησε και είπε!

-Δεν....θα έρθω...

-Γιατί όχι;

-Δεν είμαι σε θέση να πολεμήσω ξανά...

-Μη το λες αυτό... Δε φταις εσύ...Έκανες ότι μπορούσες, μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου...

-Ας μη κρυβόμαστε πίσω οπό το δάχτυλό μας, εγώ φταίω για όλα...απέτυχα στην αποστολή μου...Δε είμαι άξιος να κατέχω αυτή τη δύναμη τώρα πια...

-Neo, Είσαι η έμπνευσή μας, από εσένα μάθαμε να παλεύουμε μέχρι το τέλος και να μην εγκαταλείπουμε ποτέ. Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου για πράγματα που είναι πάνω από τις δυνάμεις σου. Αν το παραδεχτείς, θα νιώσεις πολύ καλύτερα σε διαβεβαιώνω...

-Ίσως, αλλά τώρα είμαι μόνος όπως παλιά, εσείς έχετε ως εμένα πρότυπο αλλά εγώ είχα εκείνη σαν έμπνευση, αλλά τώρα που χάθηκε, δεν έχω κανένα κίνητρο πια...

-Όχι, δεν ισχύει αυτό που λες...Δεν είσαι μόνος σου, είμαι σίγουρη πως αν τα άκουγε αυτά δε θα ήταν περήφανη για σένα, άλλωστε έχεις εμάς, δε θα σε αφήσομε έτσι, δε θα αφήσουμε ποτέ ένα φίλο που έχει την ανάγκη μας. Επίσης όλοι οι άνθρωποι αυτού του κόσμου, βασίζονται σε σένα, μην τους απογοητεύσεις.

Του είπε κι άλλα πολλά και σιγά σιγά κατάφερε να του τονώσει την αυτοπεποίθηση αλλά και πάλι δεν ένιωθε τον εαυτό του έτοιμο, η καρδιά του ήταν ακόμα βαριά...:

-Σε ευχαριστώ για τα ωραία σου λόγια αλλά ακόμα δεν αισθάνομαι έτοιμος γι αυτό πρέπει να το κάνετε μόνες σας, όμως θα σου προσφέρω μια βοήθεια , πάρε αυτό, θα σε βοηθήσει πάρα πολύ, της είπε και της παρέδωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Μη ανησυχείς, δεν θα αποτύχουμε.. Τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, οι τρεις από τους από τους τέσσερις μεγάλους ετοιμάζονταν για μάχη.

-Χωρίς τον Neo, οι υπόλοιπες δεν αξίζουν τίποτα, είπε ο Kunzite γεμάτος σιγουριά καθώς και οι τρεις τους προχωρούσαν.

-Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη στη θέση σας! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή.

-Ποιος είναι;! Φώναξε τότε ο Zoicite σε έντονο ύφος.

-θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις βλάκα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon. Μπορεί να νικήσατε τον Neo με ύπουλο τρόπο, όχι πως με εκπλήσσει δηλαδή, αλλά είμαστε εμείς εδώ και θα υπερασπίσουμε το όνομά ταυ, όσο για εσάς τους τρεις, θα σας στείλω από εκεί που ήρθατε! Τους είπε κι έδειξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Αδύνατον! Αυτό θα έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Είπε ο Jedaite αναστατωμένος.

-Αλήθεια, όταν όμως οι θεοί της Αιγύπτου επέστρεψαν, το σπαθί αυτό ξαναδημιουργήθηκε πιο δυνατό από ποτέ και θα είναι το όργανο της τελικής σας καταστροφής!

Αυτοί δεν απάντησαν και επιτέθηκαν χωρίς προειδοποίηση, αλλά οι επιθέσεις τους μπλοκαρίστηκαν από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Άδικα κουράζεστε! Οι επιθέσεις σας είναι άχρηστες μπροστά στο Ξίφος του Neo...

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα εμείς!

-Έχετε ήδη τελειώσει, τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σας σώσει αό την ήττα, ετοιμαστείτε για ένα ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στις Σκιές...

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, οι τρεις τους επιχείρησαν να την κυκλώσουν για να τη χτυπήσουν ταυτόχρονα αλλά η απόπειρά τους απέτυχε καθώς εκείνη αντιλήφθηκε την κίνησή τους και πήδηξε ψηλά, όταν προσγειώθηκε, κατάφερε από ένα χτύπημα στον καθένα με τη δύναμη του Σκήπτρου της.

-Θέλετε κι άλλο;!

Αυτοί τα είχαν χαμένα καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν τι τους ήρθε και από πού.

Όταν έχετε χάσει ήδη μια φορά, είναι αδύνατον να πετύχετε τη δεύτερη! Τώρα ετοιμαστείτε! Τους είπε και έστρεψε τα όπλα της για το τελικό χτύπημα.

Από την πλευρά του ο Neo προσπαθούσε να βρει τη χαμένη του αυτοπεποίθηση, ξαφνικά το στιλέτο του που το είχε πετάξει πιο πριν, έφτασε πάλι σε αυτόν:

«Burai....Φαίνεται πως ακόμα με εμπιστεύεσαι....Σε ευχαριστώ...»

Αυτό το συμβάν μάλλον τον έκανε να σκεφτεί λίγο πιο ψύχραιμα την κατάσταση αλλά η οργή και ο πόνος βρίσκονταν ακόμα στην καρδιά του με αποτέλεσμα τα μάτια του να παραμένουν κόκκινα, αυτό όμως δεν εμπόδισε την καρφίτσα του και το στυλό του Δία να αρχίσουν να εκπέμπουν ένα δυνατό φως.

«Αυτό είναι....Είναι καιρός να πάρω πίσω ότι έχασα, κανείς δε με εγκατέλειψε, η Sailor Moon είχε δίκιο τελικά. Δεν είμαι μόνος, έχω όλους τους φίλους μου στο πλευρό μου κι έτσι αποκλείεται να χάσω...»

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια που χρειαζόταν, οι αμφιβολίες του, είχαν χαθεί και τώρα φαινόταν ότι ήταν έτοιμος και πάλι να κάνει το καθήκον του:

-ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ!! ΔΩΣΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ!!! Φώναξε τότε και ο δημιουργός του δεν αμφέβαλε ούτε στιγμή, εμφανίστηκε και μπήκε μέσα του ώστε να ενωθούν άλλη μια φορά, όταν τελείωσε η αλλαγή, ο Neo είχε πάρει την τελική του μορφή με τον Power Morpher στη ζώνη αλλά αυτή τη φορά το νόμισμα απεικόνιζε το έμβλημα του Δια.

-Αυτό είναι, όμως κάτι λείπει ακόμα...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, είδε τι έλειπε και έδεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι και μετά έβαλε τν τράπουλα στη θέση της:

-Τώρα είμαστε εντάξει, είμαι έτοιμος να δώσω ένα τέλος σε αυτήν τη τρέλα...

Καθώς ο Neo ετοιμαζόταν, η Sailor Moon ήταν έτοιμη με τη σειρά της να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Είπε και ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη μπάλα ενέργειας από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και την ένωσε με την ενέργεια του Σκήπτρου, έπειτα την έστειλε εναντίον τους για νε τους πετύχει και τους τρεις μαζί...

-Τέλεια!! Ξανάπε. Αυτό είναι για τον Neo! ΞΙΦΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΧΙΛΙΕΤΙΑΣ!!! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!!!

Αμέσως η βολή έφυγε και αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδαν καθώς τους έστειλε στις Σκιές χωρίς τη δυνατότητα επιστροφής...

Η λάμψη έφτασε μέχρι και το σπίτι του Neo ο οποίος κατάλαβε αμέσως...

-Η Sailor Moon τα κατάφερε, δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο, ήξερα πως θα το έκανε, τώρα είναι η σειρά μου...Mako....θα εκδικηθώ για σένα, σου το υπόσχομαι, είπε κι έβαλε την κάρτα στην κορυφή της τράπουλάς του...Μετά βγήκε έξω και φώναξε:

-Έλα σε μένα Τυραννόσαυρε!!! Είναι ώρα να τελειώνουμε!!!

Τότε ο T-Rex παρουσιάστηκε και ο Neo πήδηξε και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε μέσα στο πιλοτήριο.

Όταν η Sailor Moon τελείωσε με αυτούς, ένιωσε τη Γη να σείεται για ακόμα μία φορά.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα;! Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mars που δεν είχε λάβει μέρος σε αυτήν τη μάχη όπως και οι άλλες δυο.

-Μόνο μια εξήγηση υπάρχει...Ο Neo επέστρεψε. Και όλα δείχνουν ότι αυτή τη φυρά δεν αστειεύεται...Απάντησε η Sailor Moon με σταθερή φωνή.

Και εν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Ο Neo ήταν αποφασισμένος να δώσει ένα οριστικό τέλος και τίποτα και κανείς δεν ήταν αρκετό για τον σταματήσει αυτή τη φορά...Το κόκκινο των ματιών του ήταν η ζωντανή απόδειξη...

97


End file.
